


Let's Get Fucked on the Mini Bar

by fivesecondsofmae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Choking, FUCK, Forgive Me, M/M, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut, bottom!Michael, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofmae/pseuds/fivesecondsofmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been pissed off all day and when he and Ashton finally get back to their room, Michael makes it clear as to why. Rough mashton sex! Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Fucked on the Mini Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've never written rough sex quite like this before so I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think :) Thanks!

After a long day in the studio, Michael and Ashton ended up heading back to their hotel room at midnight and whilst Ashton laid down on the bed and shut his eyes, Michael dropped his bag by the door and went straight to the mini bar. 

“I’m exhausted.” Ashton muttered, kicking his shoes off one by one and not caring where they fell. 

“We could have finished a lot quicker if you and Calum hadn’t have messed around, you know.” Michael said sternly as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. Ashton sat up at that. All day his boyfriend had been moody and had taken it out on him and the guys and it pissed Ashton off. 

“What is up with you today?” Ashton frowned, annoyed. 

“You are what’s up with me today!” Michael swallowed a mouthful of the liquid and put it down on the table, turning around to face the caramel coloured hair boy. “All that running about, and taking your shirt off and making me fucking horny and unable to do anything about it.” He told him. 

Ashton bit his lip. He honestly hadn’t realised that Michael was just horny. He’d been having a good day and had been trying to keep everyone’s spirits up as they recorded over and over again but clearly he had made something else come up too. “Aw, poor Mikey, getting all angry because nobody will suck his dick.” Ashton teased. He may have been tired but he was so not going to stop. 

Michael’s eyes fluttered shut with irritation and absolute eagerness just to jump on the boy and pin his wrists down and make him moan. “Oh, you’ll be sucking it in a minute, sunshine.” He breathed and it made Ashton’s stomach flip over in excitement. Michael came over quickly and Ashton pulled him closer by the buckle loop of his skinny jeans, his face so near to where Michael wanted it to be. Ashton looked up at Michael, licking his full lips and gently touched his crotch area, feeling the hardness underneath it. He then pushed Michael away and stood up, sauntering over to the mini bar as his lover had done just now. 

Ashton took off his jumper, leaving him in just his Strokes t-shirt and his skinny jeans. He leaned over the bar to reach down and grab the bottle of amaretto and only realised where Michael was when the taller boy pressed his hips against his and thrust hard, slamming Ashton into the counter. 

“You think you’re so cool, don’t you baby. Being a fucking tease.” Michael whispered into Ashton’s ear, and used his hands to grip Ash’s wrists down on the glass table top of the bar. He began grinding, clothing against clothing against Ashton’s arse. “I should make you cum just like this, shouldn’t I? Without even touching you. Like the little slut that you are…Then you wouldn’t be such a tease would you Ash?”

It was ridiculous how much this was turning Ashton on and he could feel his own dick begin to throb because of the friction. He needed Michael to touch him or he needed to take the lead and fuck Michael like he deserved. In fact, that was just what he was going to do. Ashton grinded back into his boyfriend and in the surprise of it loosened Michael’s grip enough so that he could turn around and smash his lips into the other boy’s. They kissed sloppily and passionately and Ashton pushed Michael, lips still attached to his, over to the bed and shoved him down onto it. Michael looked up in surprise, annoyed that his dominance had been over ridden. 

Ashton climbed on top of him and straddled him into place before leaning down and leaving harsh love bites on his neck. “You’ve been a dick to me all day, so now I’m going to punish you.” Ashton whispered lustfully. “And you’re going to take it, aren’t you Mikey? You’re going to take it all and I’m going to pound into you so hard that everyone will know you can’t walk tomorrow because of me.” 

Ashton kissed Michael’s lips again, hips grinding into hips and after a few seconds, he knew what he wanted to do to Michael to show him who was in charge. He quickly unzipped Michael’s jeans and yanked them off, leaving him in just a checked shirt. “Stand up.” Ashton ordered and stepped back to give him room to stand. “Take off your shirt.” 

“Make me.” Michael moaned and within seconds Ashton had ripped the buttons of the shirt and pulled it from his body, leaving him in just his boxers. 

The anger on Ashton’s face had made Michael’s dick even harder and it was evident through his underwear what his boyfriend could do to him. Staring at him, Ashton pulled his own shirt off and threw it across the room, and then quickly slid his jeans down and kicked them aside. He was left in just his underwear but slid them down too, relieving his eight inch hard on. The sight went straight to Michael’s cock and he went to touch it but Ashton batted his hand away and put his hand around Michael’s neck, pushing him to the floor. 

“Don’t you dare touch yourself.” Ashton warned. Michael gagged slightly as the pressure around his neck and Ashton loosened it quickly, not wanting to truly hurt him. He grabbed Michael’s mop of lilac hair and pulled his mouth open before thrusting his cock into it. Michael gagged again but Ashton didn’t want to stop. He pulled Michael back and forth harshly, hips bucking, as he fucked the boy’s mouth. “Mmm” He moaned. “That tight mouth feels so good, baby.” 

Michael looked up at him then; eyes wide open with lust and a tint of love. He reached a hand up and fondled Ashton’s balls which caused him to shudder. Ashton was so not happy. He wanted to be in control so he stopped thrusting and pulled himself out before hooking his hands around Michael’s shoulders and lifted him up from the floor and threw him onto the bed. “You think you can touch me, huh?” Ashton mouthed as he kissed Michael’s chest. He then slapped Michael’s face, causing Michael to moan loudly. “You don’t get to touch me.” 

Before Michael could say anything, Ashton grabbed the boy’s underwear and yanked them down his legs and onto the floor, letting his cock spring up. “Does Mikey want to be fucked, huh?” Ashton mocked with a pout, his eyes such a dark shade of hazel. He wrapped a hand around Michael’s length and started pumping fast, causing Michael to hold his breath as he felt a sense of ecstasy wash over him at his boyfriend’s touch. “Mm, you like that don’t you Mikey?” 

Ashton stopped pumping when Michael moaned again and bucked his hips up. “Aw, what a shame.” Michael groaned and lifted a hand up, about to slap Ashton’s face but Ash caught his hand and held it tightly. “Uh uh. Now now, Michael. That’s not very nice is it? Not when I’ve been so nice to you.” Ashton didn’t waste time in flipping Michael over and wrestling with him until he was all on fours on the edge of the bed, his backside in full view.   
“I’m going to destroy you, Mikey. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Whores like being destroyed.” Ashton murmured as he held the boy in place. He leant forward and forced Michael’s mouth open, sticking two fingers inside in an attempt to coat them. 

“Fuck you.” Michael mouthed around Ashton’s fingers, despite salivating them still. 

“You want me to fuck you? Oh, I will, baby.” Ashton laughed and although Michael was desperately horny and fucking angry, hearing Ashton’s laugh was still the nicest thing in the world. 

Ashton took his fingers back and started touching the ring of muscle, making Michael moan so loudly. Ashton quickly worked to prepare his boyfriend and slipped in both fingers, motioning them so that he could feel Michael so tightly, the muscle contracting around him. 

“Ash- I – please. Please.” Michael breathed and it made Ashton smiled every time to know that having rough sex with Michael caused such a reaction. It made Ashton’s cock throb again when he looked down at the shivering mess that was Michael. And with that, Ashton pulled out his fingers and completely let go of Michael. It was so frustrating to do so, but Ashton knew it would make the boy even hornier. “What are you doing?” Michael groaned as he turned around and saw Ashton had walked to the mini bar, picking up the bottle of amaretto now. They were both sweating. Michael could have actually killed him. He walked over to him and slapped him so hard around the face that Ashton’s eyes glinted furiously as his cheek reddened. 

Ashton grabbed a hold of Michael’s dick, pulling it towards him. He knew neither of them was going to last long, but he couldn’t resist. “I- I need you to fuck me.” Michael breathed. He thought he might actually cry because of the ache Ashton had left him with. Ashton smirked and then he worked like lightening. He turned Michael around and bent him over the mini bar, just as Michael had done to him earlier, and spitting into his hand, he stroked his cock before pounding it into Michael’s exposed hole. Michael’s vision was blurred with black spots because of the speed Ashton was fucking him at, his dick filling him so completely. He was breathless as Ashton fucked him relentlessly and leaned all his body weight on the counter top. Ashton spanked him a few times as he pushed himself in and out, leaving red marks all over. 

Ashton knew Michael was close just by the way he felt, clenched around him. He leaned forward and kissed Michael’s back and used one hand to wrap around Michael’s cock, working it into the same rhythm as he fucked him. Ashton could feel himself near too; he was so close to coming undone. Michael tried to turn his head around and caught Ashton’s gaze. 

He was nearly there, hardly breathing but just managed to whisper “I- love you” brokenly through his panting before he shot hot white cum all down the counter, his breath hitching and he shouted and screamed Ashton’s name just as the other boy came too. That reassurance of love was all Ashton needed to cum inside of Michael, thrusting through the high and resting his forehead against Michael’s back, his eyes shut tight in ecstasy. 

They stayed in those positions until Ashton’s breath had regained composure and he slowly pulled out of Michael, standing up straight and turning him around to face him. They kissed delicately, softly; so very contrastingly to the roughness of just a few seconds ago. 

Ashton grinned, his hair pushed back and his body sweating. He kissed Michael’s forehead. “I love you so much.” He whispered in such a tone that dripped sweetness. Michael pulled Ashton to him now, embracing him in a naked hug. His body felt so beautiful whenever it was connected to Ashton’s. He kissed Ashton’s shoulder, two times, three times with butterfly kisses. 

“By the way, I’m going to kill you for leaving me begging like that.” Michael laughed, thinking of the smugness that was on Ashton’s face just a minute ago and was probably still there now, hidden in his chest. 

“Well, it wouldn’t have been the first time.”


End file.
